


Think You Know Suffering?

by HMSquared



Series: The Memoirs of Elliott Witt [20]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blood and Gore, Decapitation, He's back..., Nightmares, No Fluff, Not Really Character Death, Past Character Death, Revenant Being Revenant (Apex Legends), Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: As the year comes to a close, Mirage has a nightmare.
Series: The Memoirs of Elliott Witt [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879465
Kudos: 7





	Think You Know Suffering?

**Author's Note:**

> The other fic in which this happens isn't finished yet, but apparently, I have a thing for taking Revenant's head off. Make of that what you will. Anyway, this is our favorite simulacrum getting revenge.
> 
> I would tell you to enjoy, but... Not sure if that's gonna happen.

_The walls of Hammond Labs looked darker than usual. Mirage poked his head around a corner, Wingman in hand._

_He was alone, completely alone. Outside, the sky was an awkward white. And the worst part of all: aside from Mirage’s heartbeat, it was deathly silent._

_His brain was cloudy. Mirage turned and walked back down the steps. The Rift holograms above him sparkled, casting red light on his face._

_“Whatcha looking at?” He froze, Wingman in a death grip. Mirage knew that voice._

_Revenant was standing in front of him, eyes glowing. The tiniest edge of a smirk was on the simulacrum’s face._

_“You’re… dead,” the trickster stuttered. Revenant’s grin widened._

_“Then this must be Hell.” He started to laugh. The sound traveled into Mirage’s ears; pain shot through his skin. His grip on the Wingman wavered._

_With a blink, Revenant was gone. Mirage was so startled he nearly dropped the pistol. He took a step forward._

_“Think you know suffering? You haven’t even scratched the surface,_ **_boy_** _.”_

_There was a loud, unpleasant, horrific crack. Bile and blood rose in the trickster’s throat. He couldn’t move, legs and fingers numb._

_Another crack, and then a pop. Mirage’s head fell to the floor in a heap. Revenant had blood on his fingers._

“AHHH!” He jackknifed awake in a cold sweat. Mirage’s hands flew to his throat: his head was still intact.

“Just a nightmare,” he muttered to himself. “Just a post-Christmas, had too many cookies, nightmare.”

As Mirage fell back asleep, two orange dots faded into the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Is Revenant actually alive? Was Mirage just hallucinating? I... don't actually know.
> 
> This series is written as canon develops, so I don't really know where things are going. I left it ambiguous in case Revenant becomes necessary down the road.


End file.
